Operation Cheer Jim Up
by MissCar
Summary: The true story of how Jim accidentally on purpose received a adult "toy" in the first annual Enterprise Secret Santa gift exchange or why interns should not try to hook up their boss with his secret crush/First Officer.


Title: Operation Cheer Jim Up

Summary: Spock is the only one of Jim's friends that realizes the man is more withdrawn then he was during their first winter in space together. In an effort to improve his friend and captain's mood, he asks Nyota to let him take her place as Jim's Secret Santa. Eventually, he realizes that this was probably ill-advised, especially thanks to a meddling intern who gets her 'best' ideas from 19th century Earth literature.

Part two of the series: What to Get the Captain and First Officer Who Have Everything but Each Other

For KS advent 2013

The prompt will be at the bottom to prevent additional spoilers

Rating: A hard T for lots of sexual innuendo.

Trigger warnings: Mentions of past domestic violence, but not between any of our happy couples. Underage kissing triggered by mistletoe.

Relationships: Established Bones/Carol Marcus, "we're better off as friends" Spock and Nyota, and can they please get their act together Jim/Spock. There is also a poor intern who has a surprising unrequited crush on Nyota that may or may not be unrequited. It's complicated.

Beta: GraysonSteele

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created by Gene Roddenberry and reinterpreted by J.J. Abrams. This story is for entertainment purposes only. It's my turn to play.

* * *

Spock never observed the winter season holidays mostly because he grew up in a society and culture where putting aside specific days to celebrate or remember was illogical and superfluous. You spend time with your family because you want to, not because the calendar dictates that you should. You buy someone you care about a gift because you care about that person, not because you are expected to.

The only thing his mother did to commemorate the earth winter season when he was a child was she would bake seasonal treats. She made a wonderful vegan version of pumpkin pie, as well as something referred to as a Yule log. She made cookies shaped like candy canes and snowman. She also made green tree cookies with sugar snow. Of course, his favorite was the gingerbread house that they would create together each year when he was a child. When he was seven, they made an exact replica of their house. None of the special winter season pastries aboard the Enterprise taste like his mother's, but he still has an affinity for gingerbread.

Despite his own lack of affection for the winter season, he is well aware that most people are quite jolly and happy this time of year, even those who grew up in societies that did not celebrate any type of festival during this period.

The halls were filled with Starfleet approved winter seasonal decorations and Spock has overheard 37 separate people singing winter carols to him or herself while walking the halls. There were currently ornaments hanging from various trees in botany lab three. Many had their personal quarters decorated appropriately for the season. Stuffed polar bears were quite popular, along with holographic pine trees. Also, many are wearing Starfleet sanctioned holiday jewelry that depicted winter scenes. Pine tree earrings and snowflake chains were quite popular.

Despite the fact that many were separated from their families for an extended period of time most were enthusiastic except for one person, their Captain, James Tiberius Kirk. The fact that James was utilizing the smile that he normally reserves for members of the admiralty whom he finds frustrating 93.2% of the time was an obvious sign of James' discomfort. The other sign was the man was much more reserved than normal. James was flirtatious and energetic by nature, but other than a halfhearted attempt to convince Nyota to dress as "Sexy Santa" to deliver presents for the Secret Santa gift exchange, there was nothing of Jim's signature behavior for the last 2.3 weeks.

James has also been eating most meals in his own quarters, unless either Spock himself or the captain's yeoman, Kristen Klucking-Marcus, forced him to eat in the cafeteria. This was unusual because James normally hated eating alone. During the first mission before being recalled to Earth, James regularly used the excuse of his dislike of eating alone to have lunch with Spock on a regular basis.

Most did not notice James' withdrawn behavior. This may be because the captain was personally sponsoring this year's winter party. The fact that the captain was personally volunteering to oversee the bridge so others could take part in the festivities was an obvious sign that he was avoiding the event. James enjoys parties and usually looks for any excuse to participate. He actually 'crashed' a baby shower once.

James was also reluctant to participate in Yeoman Klucking's Secret Santa gift exchange. (Spock only refers to the young woman by her first last name due to the fact that even he is tempted to say a similar sounding word in combination with her second last name.) James only agreed to participate after two days of persuasive arguments from the Yeoman.

After seeing James' bizarre behavior for the last 2.3 weeks, Spock decided that he needed to do something to improve James' mood for the sake of productivity, if nothing else. James was a more effective leader when he was in a good mood. Spock decided that being James Secret Santa would be an effective way to do this. He felt it was for the best because he knew James tastes better than most. Also, Spock was inclined to switch anyway, because the individual that he received has been giving him angry looks for the last 3.2 months. Unfortunately, Dr. Marcus refused to cooperate.

"Mr. Spock, I would be happy to tell you who Captain Kirk's Secret Santa is if you tell me the real reason you want to trade." She said for the eighth time. For the last two days, he had been trying to get her to reveal the identity of the person assigned to James in the Secret Santa gift exchange. She has refused. He could simply access the computer file, but that would be inappropriate.

"I know that you are under the erroneous assumption that I harbor romantic feelings for the captain…" He started to say before Dr. Marcus cut him off.

"My hypothesis is not flawed nor is my assumption erroneous. Every time I talk to our captain, even in a professional capacity, you raise your eyebrows at me. Despite the fact I am in a committed relationship with his best friend, you are jealous of me. Obviously, there's a reason for that and it is because you have a crush on him."

He is not worried that James finds the doctor attractive and would pursue a relationship with her. Despite his recklessness, James would never do anything to damage his relationship with Dr. McCoy. Therefore, the Doctor's hypothesis is incorrect.

"I am not jealous. That is an emotion that I do not feel." Her response was to laugh.

"Yes, you are, but you shouldn't be. First of all, I tend to stay away from men who are completely in love with someone else. Also, personality wise, he's not my type. I'm not one for reckless bad boys." Spock's response was to glare at her because underneath the bravado James is nothing like that.

"However, grumpy Doctors who are afraid of flying are absolutely perfect for you." Dr. Marcus's roommate and cousin, Yeoman Klucking commented from the couch in the room. Due to the fact that technically Dr. Marcus was the guardian of the underage Ms. Klucking, they qualified for family quarters.

"What I'm trying to say is I just don't believe you when you say that you want to become Jim's Secret Santa to cheer Jim up, because he seems perfectly fine to me. I think you want to do this because you have a crush on him. If you will just acknowledge that fact, I will tell you what you want to know," Doctor Marcus told Spock pointedly. This resulted in her cousin laughing hysterically.

"Good luck with that," she said pointing to her cousin. "Jim is only fine by the 'I want to hide in my quarters until the winter decorations are taken down' definition of the term. What do you expect from a guy who at this time last year, was alone in the hospital watching his mom die?" As soon as she said the words Yeoman Klucking covered her mouth.

"Shit, Jim told me not to say anything. He doesn't want anybody to know." Yeoman Klucking mumbled to herself.

"What did I tell you about work appropriate language?" Doctor Marcus chided.

"Do not use any expletives, even though I hear you cursing all the time, especially when you're behind closed doors with your boyfriend. Jim says that it's okay behind closed doors and when the Klingons are firing at you, especially with the Klingons are firing at you. Also, don't use them in your official report, unless you have to. Since he's captain, I'm going to go with what he says." The teenager said almost smugly. Spock is actually quite certain that James did tell her something like that. Technically, the advice is sound.

"Why didn't I send you to boarding school?" Carol asked shaking her head at her cousin.

"A mixture of guilt and the fact that the captain likes me," she answered instantly. "Can you please leave us alone for a little bit? I need to talk to the commander alone."

"Why?"

"Because Spock will never confess his true feelings with you here; he sees you as the enemy." The teenager said directly.

"I do not see you as the enemy, Dr. Marcus and James is merely a friend." Spock statement resulted in more laughter from Yeoman Klucking.

"I give up." Dr. Marcus said throwing her hands in the air. "I'm going to go visit my boyfriend now. I have never encountered two more obtuse individuals in my entire existence. Kristen you try to convince him that Jim is in love with him and vice versa."

"You're  
really good at frustrating her." The Yeoman said once her cousin vacated the room.

"James mentioned nothing about his mother's death last December or her even being ill." Spock told her now that they were alone.

Last year he spent the winter holidays in Nairobi with Nyota's family. However, he was in constant contact with his Captain during this time. It had been necessary with the re-christening of Enterprise being only 6.2 weeks away at that point. During their numerous conversations, not once did he mention anything like this.

"Unfortunately, I'm not lying. He didn't want anybody to know. He didn't want people to pity him. He even arranged for Admiral Barnett's wife, Jane, to bury the story of how Starfleet hero James Kirk's mom was beaten to death by her third husband." Spock is not surprised to hear this because the head of the Starfleet Press office has always been close to James and gave him preferential treatment. She even suppressed details of the volcano incident and Jim's subsequent removal from Enterprise before it became public knowledge. She also kept the events related to the Vengeance Incident quiet. Spock could see James asking her to keep details of his mother's death from the media. Spock finds it more than a little disconcerting that James considers him a member of the public.

"Yet, he told you and not me." Spock was unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"He didn't tell me anything. The only reason why I know what really happened last December was because I just happened to be volunteering at the hospital treating the captain's mother. Trust me, if I hadn't walked in on him attacking the wall after security dragged his stepfather out of the hospital, I would be just as clueless as everybody else." She said trying to reassure him.

"James did mention something about breaking his hand during the time I was away and Doctor McCoy was visiting his daughter. He said it was a bar fight." It was an easily believable excuse because James had been in a good number over the years. Spock now regrets the lecture that followed the obvious excuse. If James told him the truth, there would have been no lecture.

"More like a wall fight and the wall won. Jim was angry that the man had and I quote 'the balls to show up to her hospital room after he beat her so badly that she ended up practically brain-dead.' Someone had the brilliant idea to send a 16-year-old in to calm down a fully trained Starfleet officer with extensive combat experience. Fortunately for me, he finds coffee laced hot chocolate particularly soothing."

"Despite the extreme stress of the situation and the fact he sees me as his friend, James chose not to inform me of this incident." Spock told her as the teenager sighed at him.

"You are very insecure." The Yeoman said still shaking her head. "He wanted you to know. I saw him try to call you at least two dozen times. He wanted you there. I think you were the only one he did want. I'm pretty sure he won't even be that mad at me for telling you this. Although, if Carol was still here he would be furious at me, which is why I asked her to leave," Spock is not certain of that.

"I will not tell him that you told me this information, because it is something that I needed to know." He tells her as reassurance.

"I tried to get him to call you a few times, but he would never go through with it. God, you have no idea how much he talked about you. He only smiled when he talked about you. Actually, for a while I was under the impression that you were his boyfriend until he started talking about your fabulous girlfriend." Spock was uncertain how to respond to that statement. Spock became aware of his affection for James after the incident nearly 2 years ago. However, he did not think that James felt that way about him.

"If you believe that Jim didn't tell you because he doesn't care about you, you're wrong. I think he didn't tell you because he does care. I mean, at that point, your own mom had not even been dead two years. I think he didn't want to remind you of your own mother's death."

"I do not find that a logical reason for him to keep this information from me."

"He is in love with you." She told him bluntly. "Nothing about love is logical."

"He sees me as a friend."

"You are hopeless. You think that people like my cousin are a threat to your relationship with Jim, yet you don't see how devoted he is to you. He violated the prime directive to save your life. If that's not love, I don't know what is." He has had this conversation before, mostly with Nyota. He did not want to have it now.

"Why do you refer to the captain by his first name?" Spock asked redirecting the conversation to something less confrontational

"So do you," Jim's assistant shot back. "Great subject change by the way."

"I refer to him as James by his request," Spock replied simply.

"I got the same request. Jim asked me to call him by his first name, as long as we aren't in public. When you spend an entire week with a guy who's watching his mom die, you become close. After that, it seems stupid to use last names, except when necessary." The Yeoman did have a point. James preferred to be informal when regulations allow for him to be lax in this regard.

"And don't be jealous of me because one, I'm under age and two, I'm more interested in your ex-girlfriend." Spock was already aware of her crush. It existed well before he and Nyota had amicably parted, which occurred upon discovering that he was more attracted to men and less to women than initially assumed.

"You are 9.6 years her junior," he told her pointedly. At that moment, he felt it most prudent to not mention the 40 year age gap between his own parents or the fact that his ex-girlfriend did have a girlfriend before they dated.

"I realize that my situation is hopeless, but yours is not. He needs you. Because of that, I'm going to help you with Operation Cheer Jim Up." She said grabbing him by the sleeve and dragging him out of her quarters. He was already wondering if he was going to regret this.

* * *

"Of course, I will trade with you." Nyota said after Spock showed up to her room to explain why he wanted to take her place as Jim's Secret Santa. Okay, it was more like he was dragged to her room by a certain enthusiastic intern, but whatever. Because she knew Spock so well, Nyota just knew there was another reason why Spock wanted to switch with her other than just wanting to cheer his friend up. Of course, she has known Spock long enough to know that he wasn't going to admit that without an intervention (or drugs).

She was also kind of upset with herself for not realizing that Jim has been using his 'if I don't smile, I may cuss out the admiralty' smile. She felt like a horrible friend, because it took Spock pointing out the obvious signs for her to realize that Jim had been faking it for weeks. He's not even trying to flirt with her. Kristen tried to make her feel better by telling her that Jim was specifically trying to keep people from realizing how miserable he was.

She should've put it together earlier. Due to a couple of post breakup drunk movie nights, Nyota knew that Jim's mom did a horrible job of keeping the 'my husband died sacrificing himself' blues to herself and made this time of year miserable for him and his brother.

Now that it was pointed out to her, Nyota can see Jim was faking his enthusiasm for the sake of the crew. He knew that a lot of people were unhappy because this was their first family free winter holiday season of the five-year mission. If that didn't prove what a good captain Jim is then Nyota is not sure anything ever will. It was obvious to her Jim really did love his crew (to the point that he actually died to save everyone, but she tries not to think about that).

That's when she resolved to make sure Jim had a very good winter holiday season this year. This meant she was going to do whatever she had to do to get Jim a particular Vulcan for his Christmas/winter holiday season present, preferably naked with a bow strategically covering a certain area - a very big bow. The latter would definitely help Spock accomplish his mission to cheer Jim up.

"It's probably for the best, because the person you got is a little afraid of you. I can get him a copy of _The Unrequited Crush Survival Guide_. Also, other than a book or album, I really didn't know what to get Jim. Okay, I do know what he actually wants, but what is your opinion on showing up to his quarters, wearing only a giant bow and Santa hat?" That particular statement resulted in her receiving angry Spock glare number 24 as well as the laughter of Kristen. She recognized that look very well from the last couple of weeks of their romantic relationship.

Even though Spock and she had been dating, they were now at a place now where she could make jokes about him hooking up with other people. Okay, she was at a place where she was perfectly okay with making jokes about him hooking up with Jim, but anyone else would probably annoy her.

She ended their relationship when she finally got Spock to acknowledge the fact that he loves her, but he was not physically attracted to her or pretty much anyone else of her gender. It wasn't Spock's fault that his Vulcan side was attracted to her intelligence and logic. However, his human side felt guilty every time they had sex, because he did not find that part of the relationship simulating at all. Unfortunately, after four months the Vulcan in question still has yet to acknowledge that he does find Jim very stimulating in all regards. Spock was just so frustrating sometimes.

"I'm kidding. Don't glare at me. Please tell me you are going to get him something better than a book. Remember, I'm only switching with you so you will get Jim a gift that will make him non-miserable."

"I am considering getting James a massage kit, because he continuously complains of back pain when on the bridge. I also feel that he will find this relaxing." She was tempted to say that type of present was almost the exact same thing as showing up in Jim's room naked, especially because she knew that Vulcan hands are an erogenous zone. If Spock offered a personal 'demonstration', it would definitely make Jim Kirk a very happy captain.

"You are aware he only does that to get you to touch him on the bridge? That's teenager with a crush behavior number 724," Kristen joked.

"Should you not be focusing on your studies right now?" Spock asked the teenager, as a means to get her to leave.

"I completed my schoolwork for the semester. I'm working on my extra credit project on Vulcan mating rituals. Considering how little information there is on that topic, it's a little difficult. Therefore, I'm doing field research. Watching you court our captain is part of my homework. May I suggest the Winter Love for Him massage collection from the Red Light District? We're picking up engineering supplies at Starbase 61 the day before I'm supposed to pass out the gifts. I'm sure that they can ship it there in time." She said as she passed her PADD to Spock.

Nyota should be surprised that a 17-year-old knows about anything that Red Light District sales, even if it is one of the more benign items. But then again, there's a reason why half the crew refers to her as Jim Junior (the half that doesn't call her Baby Spock anyway). She does because the 17-year-old hits on her at least once a week, although it is a little cute when Kristen does it.

"Actually, that might be a really good thing for Jim and you're not exactly held to the 20 credits or under limit like the rest of us. You know, I'm perfectly okay if you want to make a move on Jim. Actually, I completely encourage it." Nyota tells him sincerely.

"He does not see me that way." Spock nearly whispered. This is the closest to an actual confession of his feelings for Jim that she was ever going to get.

"Yes, he does. I think surprising him with your present right before the big party would be great. Or maybe, after the party, so that you can have time to demonstrate." Apparently, she pushed Spock a little too far with that particular comment as he exited her room as quickly as possible with some ridiculous excuse.

"He's still hopelessly clueless when it comes to relationships. If I didn't walk up and kiss him that first time, we would have never gotten together," she said shaking her head after the door closed behind Spock.

"That's why you need to help set up your ex-boyfriend with his best friend," the teenager suggested actually bouncing.

"Whatever you're planning Emma, count me out." In her personal opinion, matchmaking usually turns out as bad as it did in that particular Jane Austen novel and she wanted to have nothing to do with it. Nyota blames the new film adaptation that came out last summer for this.

"Oh come on, I know you adore Spock and he's your best friend."

"Yes, but…" Nyota started, but she was cut off again by an enthusiastic teenager.

"Also, don't you want to make up for the fact that you completely ignored the signs of the Jim Kirk winter blues? You know that Spock will make him happy." That was like the understatement of the decade.

"Everybody ignored the Jim Kirk winter blues, except for you and Spock." Nyota told her defensively.

"I'm not that observant. I have an unfortunate history of missing really big things like megalomaniac uncles that secretly build warships." The teenager joked, but Nyota knew there was more to it than that. Kristen blamed herself for something that was very outside her control. Yes, this girl was definitely Jim Jr.

"I don't count, because I saw one of the many reasons why Jim hates this time of the year firsthand last year." She was just about to ask what Kristen saw last year, but was stopped by Kristen.

"No, I can't tell you why. Spock was the only one who actually noticed, because he's kind of in love with the guy. Nobody else realized Jim was faking it. The pining, lovesick looks between those two idiots are driving me crazy. If they don't have sex soon, they're going to start yelling at each other all the time, again. Do you want that to happen?" The two were fighting less than they were during February 2259, but not by much. Of course, now she is fully aware that the tension between Captain and first officer is 95% sexual in nature.

"Fine, I will help," Nyota said in begrudging acquiescence because she just can't take it if they go back into pigtail pulling mode again. She may kill both of them.

"So, that means you'll cover the bridge, so we can set those two up on a secret date during the party?"

Nyota smiled at the suggestion. It was a brilliant idea. Private time with Spock would make Jim happy under any circumstance. Add in a massage kit and Spock's special skill set and Jim's good mood may last until that day in February that they don't talk about.

"That's a good idea. Although, I think we are going to need more than that for these two to acknowledge that they are in love with each other. Spock actually tried to kill somebody for Jim and our favorite captain still did not get it. Actually, come to think of it, Spock didn't get it either. After that particular incident, I'm the one who had to point it out for him and that barely got him to acknowledge that he wasn't heterosexual. It was another 14 months before I got him to admit that on the orientation scale he is a five instead of a three. God, he's hopeless."

"That's where phase 2 comes in. Our captain needs a distraction to keep him from thinking about why he hates this time of year and I'm sure you know Mr. Spock better than I do, but I have this feeling he's not going to get a massage kit from the Red Light District for Jim. To make sure that Jim gets something that just screams secret admirer in the Secret Santa, we are going to give him a gift that sends him on a very exhausting search for the individual who gave it to him."

"I was joking when I called you Emma. I really don't think it's a good idea to get ideas from Jane Austen books or more likely recent movies loosely based on Jane Austen books." She said skeptically.

"450 years later and people are still completely clueless when it comes to love," Kristen said with a sigh. "Trust me, it'll work perfectly. Also, do you know any good Vulcan love poems? I know no one's tongue is more talented than yours."

"Can we have one conversation without you making a pass at me?"

"Not really." Kristen said with a shrug.

* * *

**One Week Later**

"You got Jim the Pleasure Seeker 9000 as the fake secret admirer gift?" Nyota screamed at the teenager. She went to yell at the teenager in person after surviving the most hilariously awkward conversation ever with her Captain. Kristen deserved her anger just for the fact that she had to hear 'the speech' again from another guy. Okay, it was worth it for the fact that Jim completely freaked out when she told him that Spock was his Secret Santa. Of course, she left out the fact that Spock did not buy him a certain phallic toy, but rather it was his very underage assistant. She also wasn't going to tell Kristen that because it would just encourage her.

"Seriously, has spending so much time with Jim Kirk completely warped your mind regarding appropriate Starfleet behavior? Are you trying to get kicked out of Starfleet before you even start the Academy next year?"

Nyota was more than a little worried about Kristen getting in trouble, which was why she was screaming. She kind of grows on you after a while, which is yet another reason why Nyota thinks of her as Jim Jr.

"It was not my fault," Kristen said defensively. "It was supposed to be chocolate body paint with a hard copy of that Vulcan love poem you gave me inside the box. The store screwed up and sent the wrong thing. I kind of forgot to double check what they sent me, because all the presents got here late. Trust me; I was just as shocked as Jim when he opened the box." Nyota responded by just giving her the look.

"Okay, I started laughing hysterically, but that was mostly because Jim sort of freaked out. That alone proves that 90% of the rumors about him are completely false. The whole thing is enough to make me think I should have gone with my first choice of sending him a copy of 'The Idiots Guide to Multi-Species Relationships'," the teenager joked.

"That would've been more appropriate. Do you honestly expect me to believe that it was a shipping mistake? I'm not that stupid," she said with a glare.

"I know you're not, that's what I like about you," that statement just resulted in her rolling her eyes. "First of all, that 'toy' was way over 20 credits and Carol only lets me spend so much money per month. The chocolate body paint and card were barely under the credit limit. Also, if I was going to get my captain something like that, I would've brought a camera." Kristen said in absolute seriousness.

"That's true." Nyota said, believing her.

"Luckily for you, Spock did buy his present from the Red Light District and I was able to imply that Spock was the one who got him that horribly inappropriate gift instead of you. You should thank me for saving you from the sexual harassment seminar."

"It was an accident," Kristen said defensively. "I did not order an inappropriate gift. I fully acknowledge that I should have looked in the box, but it arrived late and I had other presents to deliver. Carol even did the gift wrapping for me. Wait, how do you know about what happened? I didn't think the Enterprise rumor mill work that fast. Did he ask you if you were his secret admirer?"

"No, he broke into your cousin's database and found out I was originally assigned to be his Secret Santa. He then proceeded to give me the 'I love you as a friend' talk." She glared just a little bit more at Kristen to emphasize her annoyance.

"Sorry. It really was an accident." The teenager said sheepishly.

"If we're lucky, Jim will confront Spock tonight - on his own, but I doubt it. Just leave the matchmaking to the grown-ups. Let me take care of it from now on." She said this, mostly because she did not want Kristen to get in trouble for any more crazy schemes. However, Kristen did not see it that way.

"I'm not a kid. I will be 18 in four months. I had the same talk with Jim a few hours ago. I've buried two parents and a slightly crazy uncle. I am no child." That's when Kristen kissed her. Okay, so she made the mistake of kissing back. She puts the blame on their last shore leave being a bust. It was a good kiss though…. a really good kiss. Being the more experienced one in the room, she knew she had to pull away.

"Why did you just kiss me?" She said slightly breathless.

"Mistletoe," Kristen said pointing to the greenery right above their heads. Why did she not notice that earlier? "If this was my only shot, I had to take it. Maybe you're right. Maybe I am too young to understand everything, but I just wanted to kiss you one time, even if I will never do it again." The teenager told her sincerely and it almost broke Nyota's heart.

"Isn't there a Starfleet regulation against that?" She asked gesturing toward the plant, plainly not wanting to talk about what Kristen just said.

"Maybe, but it's like the only winter decoration that Jim actually can tolerate, so he doesn't care if it's up." Why doesn't that surprise her at all?

"Just to be on the safe side, can you please cover Jim's quarters in mistletoe right before the holiday party?" She suggested because they were going to need all the help they could get.

"I was planning on it." Kristen said leaving the room with a smile, which was weird because this was the girl's apartment.

* * *

On the morning of the Enterprise winter party, Nyota suggested to Spock that they have breakfast together. They were eating in her room alone because she needed to discuss something with him that was extremely private. (Of course, they may have met privately because the present that she gave him contained condoms and lubricant, but he would not find that out until later.)

"Even though you and Kristen refused to give any more details about what happened to Jim last winter, I discovered through my own research skills that today is the one year anniversary of his mother's death." Spock is not surprised Nyota discovered this information on her own, because she is an excellent researcher.

"This is true and it is obvious that James is having a difficult time with this day. James seems even more withdrawn than previously." Yesterday, neither he nor Yeoman Klucking could convince James to partake of lunch in the cafeteria. James said that he had work to do, but considering their current assignment Spock believes that was an excuse.

"That's why I don't think Jim should be on the bridge while everybody else is partying." She suggested.

"James and I have already committed to covering the bridge together while others are partaking of the festivities." He told her poignantly.

"Look, Dr. Marcus, Sulu, and a few others are willing to cover bridge duty while you spend some serious quality time with Jim." She suggested.

"You just want to sit in the captain's chair," Spock accused.

"Probably, but I deserve something for missing the best party of the year." She joked. "Look, go to Jim's quarters and have a nice dinner and maybe watch a movie together. I will even provide you with some suggestive movies. If you're really adventurous, I suggest you demonstrate your Secret Santa present on Jim. You are very skilled with your hands."

"How do you know that I decided to utilize Yeoman Klucking's suggestion?"

"You just told me," Nyota lied.

"I do not want you to miss the party," he told her. She deserved a night of fun.

"It's fine Spock. I really don't feel like dealing with grabby perverts or sweet but underage girls that use mistletoe as a means to accomplish something that should not happen otherwise." Considering that Nyota is currently crushing her bagel, he doubts the situation is 'fine'. Also her rant was very specific.

"Did something happen with Yeoman Klucking?" He asked curiously.

"She sort of kissed me." She answered in a whisper.

"Nyota?" He says her name like a question.

"I was ambushed with mistletoe and I don't want to talk about it. You know, I just remembered, I have bridge duty this morning," she said leaving the room as quickly as possible.

* * *

10.2 hours later, Spock discovered firsthand how mistletoe could be used to initiate a surprise kiss. When he entered James room, Spock was not expecting the man to kiss him. However, the experience was enjoyable, very enjoyable. Actually, he is having difficulties coming up with adequate adjectives to describe the experience. He has never experienced a kiss like that before.

"Why did you kiss me?" Spock asked James slightly breathless as he notice the notorious piece of greenery right above his head. He knew it was the obvious reason, but he hoped it was not.

"I could blame it on the mistletoe, but I wanted to kiss you." It took all of Spock's Vulcan control not to visibly smile at James words.

"I like you—no, more than that, I'm a little in love with you and you terrify me… I mean, not that I'm terrified of you, but rather I'm terrified of what I feel for you," James said almost babbling.

"I can't lose you- you're not just my friend or my first officer, you are everything and that terrifies me, because I've never felt like this before. People I love leave me. My dad died before I was even born. Chris died because I couldn't save him. A year ago today my mom died because she didn't want to be helped." James only stopped speaking because his voice became broken and tears started to shine in his eyes.

Spock hated when Jim cried. It only happened on a handful of occasions, including one that he never wanted to think about again, ever. Spock wanted nothing more than to make James' tears go away. He felt the only way to do this was to kiss him once more. This time he is much more open to the sensations of it and actually tastes the chocolate on James' lips. It is intoxicating.

"I care for you as well," Spock tells James as he pulls away reluctantly, very reluctantly. He wants to say love. He is not sure he is ready to say those words to Jim yet even if he means it. "I have no plans to leave you for the foreseeable future." Spock chooses to say instead.

"Why couldn't you have said that instead of sending me the Pleasure Seeker 9000 as a sign of your affection?" James said, giving him an annoyed look. "I haven't dated that much, but I'm pretty sure that's the type of gift you get somebody after the one-month anniversary." James tries to tell him this in a joking manner, but there seems to be more to it than that. Spock is very confused by his words, because he has yet to give James his actual gift.

"What is a Pleasure Seeker 9000?" Spock asked with eyebrow raised. Jim just gives him a puzzled look.

"That would be the giant green sex toy that you presumably got me for the secret Santa exchange when you switched with Nyota."

At that moment, James walked over to his bed and grabbed a package. He then proceeded to pull out a rather large phallic like sexual aid. This present did not come from Spock. However, he would not be surprised if Nyota bought this present for James herself and put his name on the card in an attempt to get him and James to admit that they had feelings for each other.

"Although, I am certain we may be able to find various uses for that, it is not the present I got for you from that particular vendor." Spock told him as he tried not to think of those various uses. Instead, he handed James the actual present that he bought for the man.

"This is a home massage kit with various body oils and an embroidered bathrobe. I did not give your gift to Kristen to deliver, because I wanted to assist you with it, personally. Nyota and a group of volunteers have agreed to cover the bridge in our absence this afternoon." Jim responds by giving him a lascivious grin.

It is at that exact moment that Spock realizes that he has been set up by his ex-girlfriend and James' 17-year-old intern. However, considering that he is receiving the first genuine smile from James in almost a month he is willing to forgive their inappropriate meddling.

"Wait, if you didn't give me this, then who did?" James asked and Spock felt it was in his best interests to keep James from asking additional questions. Nyota is his oldest friend, and he does not want her to get in trouble for trying to help him.

"Okay, what were we talking about?" James asked slightly dazed as Spock pulls away from the kiss. He was currently biting his lip, which Spock found fascinating.

"I believe you were going to open your actual present and not worry about something that was given to you by accident. Since, I brought your present personally whatever you received in the exchange was obviously meant for someone else." What he said was not necessarily a lie. Spock just hoped that James did not ask any more questions about the gift.

"Yeah, an accidental gift." James said skeptically as he wiggled an eyebrow at him. "I think you're just embarrassed, but hey, that just means more presents for me." James says as he opened the box, only to have his mouth open wide in shock.

"You said that you ordered me a massage kit and a bathrobe, right?" James asked quietly for some unknown reason.

"Yes,"

"Okay, now I believe you when you said that me receiving the Pleasure Seeker 9000 was an accident. See, this is why you check the box to make sure you receive the right thing before gift wrapping, because unless you were expecting this massage to have a very 'happy ending', you received the wrong package. I don't think massage kits normally contain gingerbread lube and the 'happy holidays' version of the Pleasure Seeker 9000." Jim said, holding up a sexual aid shaped like a candy cane.

"Some things should just not come in the shape of a candy cane. I already have a lot of weird emotions tied to this holiday, as it is." Jim said, just as he threw the offending object on his bed.

"Also, if you decide to actually date me, you will find out that I am in to a lot of kinky stuff, but cross-dressing is not one of those things." Jim said, holding up an opaque pink bathrobe with matching négligée. "Unless you are into that, then I'm always willing to try anything once, especially if it will make you happy."

"Although, I do want to be your boyfriend, I can reassure you, I am not into cross-dressing. That is not what I ordered." James' response was to actually laugh.

"You think me wanting to be your boyfriend is funny?" Spock asked slightly annoyed.

"No. I think that is the most wonderful thing ever, even if I kind of think you're insane for wanting to date me. I've never done the relationship thing before, but like I said earlier, I'll try anything once. I'm just laughing at the absurdity of it all and I need a good laugh right now. It just makes perfect sense that Starfleet shipping screwed up my Christmas present, twice."

"I apologize. I specifically traded with Nyota, so I could do something to make you feel better about this time a year," Spock told him disappointed that his plan did not work out as expected.

"That's okay, the only thing that matters is you actually cared enough to do something to make me feel better and I do. I'm just happy that you're here with me. This is already the best winter season/Christmas I've ever had because of you." James told him as he kissed his cheek. "Someday, I probably should give you the full version of why I hate this time a year."

"There will be other times. I do not wish for you to share things that you are not ready to," James responded to his words by giving him another deep kiss.

"I think this is why I sort of love you. Also what is your opinion on utilizing the bottle of happy gingerbread man on the first date?" James asked giving Spock the same lascivious grin from earlier. It was unnerving, as well as arousing.

"I would like to watch the film I brought first. Nyota recommended the film Love Actually, the original version with subtitles, not the remake from last year." Spock told James. However, he was becoming more inclined to forego the movie as he felt James mouth on his collar bone.

"That wasn't a no," Jim said, kissing Spock's lips once more.

They did not finish watching the movie because James decided that he preferred to use the candy cane man massage oil rather than watch a movie where one of the characters dealt with his mother's death. Other than that, it was a wonderful evening.

* * *

When Kristen walked into the crew mess hall at 6:30 AM, she was almost certain that she was the only person there who did not have a hangover. She'd be willing to bet, it's because she's the only person on the ship younger than the federation drinking age. She swears that they had virgin punch there just for her.

She also ended up leaving the party early after her future cousin in law almost hit a guy for touching her inappropriately when she was just trying to dance. She decided it was in her best interest to leave. Besides the guy was lucky that Carol decided to fill in for Mr. Spock on the bridge, otherwise he would be very black and blue right now. Doctor McCoy was there because somebody from the senior staff needed to be there to supervise since the Captain and first officer were otherwise 'occupied'.

She took it to be a very good sign that neither the Captain nor the first officer were sitting in the dining area right now. However, to find out for sure, she was going to have to talk to the woman who has been avoiding her for the last two days.

"Look, I just want to find out if operation cheer Jim up actually worked." She said, sitting her tray down next to Nyota. "There is no mistletoe in the cafeteria. I promise to keep my lips and hands to myself. Last night, I discovered that unrequited attention is not so much fun from the other side." She said trying to put the communications expert at ease. It worked, because she motioned for Kristen to sit down next to her.

"What happened at the party last night?" Nyota asked after a moment.

"Seth from your department does not hold his liquor very well. When he tried to put his hand on my ass, Doctor McCoy went Southern daddy with a shotgun on him." Kristen explained.

"That doesn't surprise me since Seth has already been in sexual harassment training three times this year. On the up side, Seth touching someone underage inappropriately gives me a reason to get him out of my department and off the ship permanently." Anger resonated in her words.

"You don't have to do that."

"Trust me, I want to," She said with a vicious smile that scared her a little.

"I should probably apologize for the mistletoe thing." Kristen said sheepishly.

"It's okay. I don't see what you did to me in the same way you see what Seth did to you. I liked our kiss." Nyota said it in a whisper, but Kristen still heard it and for a second, she was happy. "But it couldn't work between us," Nyota continued and the feeling disappeared.

"Because I'm 17?" She asked slightly annoyed. She was so tired of the age thing being used against her.

"That's part of it, but only in the sense that there's a big difference between 17 and 27. We are in very different places in our lives right now. You're not even going to be technically starting the Academy until next year. When you're 27 and I'm 37, it won't be that way." A part of her knew that Nyota was right, but she hated to admit that even to herself.

"So you're saying I have half a chance when I'm 27?" Kristen said hopefully.

"What I'm trying to say is, I would like for us to be friends right now." She explained to Kristen. Personally, she was just happy for the qualifier of 'now' in there.

"Is it any weirder being on the other side of this speech?" Kristen joked, because she wasn't ready for this conversation to become so serious this early in the morning.

"I'm not sure," Nyota shrugged. "However, in an effort to be your friend, I'm letting Spock blame me for the great toy incident. I received an email this morning thanking me for my help in getting him and Jim together."

"I doubt that's how he worded it." Kristen mumbled under breath before taking a drink of her 'this tastes nothing like real milk' beverage.

"Spock is very nice in email, especially post org-especially when he's happy." Kristen maybe 17, but she knows what happy means in that particular context. "He also stated that next time I want to give him and Jim a "sexual aid" as a winter season/holiday present I should give it directly to him and not Jim, because 'Vulcans do not feel embarrassment'."

"He actually put that in writing?" Kristen choked out between giggles.

"Yes," Nyota told her barely able to keep a straight face.

"He doesn't seem that upset about it. Why are you covering for me?" Kristen asked confused.

"Because it's me and we dated for like four years. The boundaries are different with us. He's not going to be as nice to you, even though it was an accident."

"So now you believe me?" Kristen asked with a touch of annoyance.

"Spock may have also mentioned in his email that the geniuses at the Red Light District sent to him the sexy Mrs. Santa kit and wanted to know if I would be interested in receiving the type of nightwear that he never thought to get me for Valentine's Day when we actually were together." Kristen couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm never ordering from there again. Can't he just return it?" Kristen asked, between giggles.

"I don't think you can return the package if you already use some of the stuff in it." Nyota told her, smirking. "I also received an email from your cousin's boyfriend last night asking me to translate a Vulcan love poem that was in his present from Carol that just happened to be chocolate body paint." That caused Kristen to spit the replicated milk like product out of her mouth.

"Carol gave him chocolate body paint with a Vulcan love poem?" She asked for clarification and Nyota just nodded her head in agreement.

"That means that the Pleasure Seeker 9000 was—I think— I think I'm going to vomit now." Kristen said, feeling very ill. There's just some things you don't want to know about and that most definitely includes the sexual habits of your legal guardian. Thankfully, before she did actually lose her breakfast Jim and Spock walked into the room. Although they stayed the appropriate 'we are just work colleagues' distance from each other, there was something very different about how they acted around one another. Obviously, they were much more relaxed around each other now. Even a few meters away, she could hear the two 'arguing' about what Jim should have for breakfast. The fact that Jim Kirk agreed to eat cranberry apple oatmeal pretty much cemented in her mind that they were sleeping together now. It was just too obvious.

For the first time in the year that she'd known him, Jim was genuinely happy. His smile was brighter than the white lights illuminating the cafeteria.

"I'm shocked that they actually made it out of Jim's bedroom," Nyota mumbled low enough that only Kristen could hear her.

"Look, they're trying to be professional. It's so cute," Kristen said with a snicker.

"Everybody's going to know in a week," Nyota said with a giggle.

"Except for everyone in denial," Kristen shot back.

"There are lots of people in denial on this ship."

"Thankfully, those two are no longer among them." Kristen said, as she raised her glass.

"I believe operation cheer Jim up was fully successful." Nyota said as she raised her own glass.

The end?

* * *

If you're familiar with my work, you know I have a sequel problem. The last time I said I was not going to do a sequel was for my story Dear Spock and well now I'm currently writing the follow-up Dear James. If people are interested, there's always a possibility I could revisit this universe next year.

* * *

My fabulous beta GraysonSteele asked me to include a guide regarding who bought what for whom and who actually received it.

Winter Love for Him massage collection: purchased by Spock for Jim, but given to Carol by Bones. Cause: shipping error

Sexy Mrs. Santa kit: Purchased by Bones for Carol, accidentally given to Jim by Spock. (The négligée was given to Nyota and the "candycane" was promptly recycled/incinerated to negate Jim having further holiday issues.) Cause: shipping error

The Unrequited Crush Survival Guide: purchased by Nyota for Kristen, but given instead to Chekov. (I could never find the right place to use this joke in the story.)

The real secret admirer gift (chocolate body paint and the love poem): Purchased by Kristen for the sole purpose of pretending that it came from Spock for Jim. Accidentally given to Bones by Carol.

Pleasure Seeker 9000: Purchased and gift wrapped by Carol for Bones as one of many gifts. Being the wonderful cousin that she is, Carol wrapped the secret admirer gift for Kristen. Unfortunately, she used the same paper. Because the boxes were almost the same size, Kristen grabbed the wrong gift. And that's how in the end, it really was all Bones' fault.

* * *

**Original prop:**

The holidays have never been Kirk's favorite time of year. Spock is the only one to notice Jim becoming quieter as the holidays approach, and he enlists some help to lift Jim's spirits. Who's help is up to you.

Okay, I think I satisfied this Vulcan style. Although Kristen knew that Jim was miserable that was only because she was there when things fell apart the year before. Technically, Spock was the only one who noticed that something was actually wrong.


End file.
